Facebook: The Klaine Story
by Babychickies
Summary: From 'Never Been Kissed' to 'New York'. See what happened with Kurt and Blaine on Facebook during these episodes.
1. Never Been Kissed

Sorry, I uploaded this again because of too many mistakes. So here weeeeee go!

Hi, I'm new at this 'Fan fiction'. I recently got an addiction to them :L Yeah.. It's sad. But so.. This is my first one. I will continue if I get some positive reviews XD. So,this is a Facebook fic about KLAINE. My favourite coupe from Glee. And everyone else is thrown in there too. :)

I don't own Glee :( Chris Colfer :( or Darren Criss or anyone :(

* * *

><p><strong>Never Been Kissed.<strong>

**Quinn Fabray **to **Sam Evans: **Wanna come over and study later ;)  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>Sure ;)

**Will Schuester **BOYS v GIRLS. Everyone get to work.  
><strong>Will Schuester: <strong>NOTE CHANGE OF PLAN. Boys will sing songs by girls. Girls will sing songs by boys. The more different the performance. The more points get.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<strong>

**'Puck' Puckerman **Good Luck on our mission **Kurt Hummel.  
><strong>**Finn Hudson: **Wait, he's actually doing it?  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>That's what he said..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Like you guys said. I'm making myself useful.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>We didn't mean it like that Kurt.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm going anyways.

**Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Anderson **are now friends  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel <strong>and **Blaine Anderson **like this**)  
>Rachel Berry: <strong>Kurt! Why are you friends with THE ENEMY?  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>Dude, We told you to spy! Not to get a boyfriend?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Kurt. Does Burt know you have a boyfriend? and who the hell is he?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>White Boy! Why are you friends with another cute white boy?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Kurt? Don't tell me your fratenizing with enemy!  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>BOYFRIEND?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh Gaga! Rachel Stop! Blaine and I are JUST FRIENDS! Everyone STOP getting so mad just because I happen to be friends does not mean I'm 'fratenizing with the enemy'. Blaine is NOT Jesse St. James! So drop it guys! Sorry about them Blaine :/  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **It's ok Kurt. They're just looking out for you :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah. But I wish they'd keep there nose(s) out of my business :( x  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Hey. I was wonderin' if you'd like come over sometime and 'study' with me ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Sorry. You're not my type.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Sucks For you Satan!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Fine Kurt. Just don't fall for his plan!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I have no 'plan' Rachel. Just being friends with a spy ;)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Thanks Blaine. And sorry again.. :)

**Blaine Anderson **YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>We get it! ENOUGH WITH THIS SONG! You've listened to it 29 times since yesterday! Why?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I know why! Its reminds our dear Hobbit of our 'endearing spy'.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What the hell David? I've known him one day! I just LOVE KATY PERRY!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Sure...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Stop getting ideas! We're JUST FRIENDS!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this) <strong>

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **David Thompson **and **Wes Montgomery.  
>Blaine Anderson: <strong>NO!  
><strong>(David Thompson and Wes Montgomery like this) <strong>

**Blaine Anderson **is now friends with** Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and 10 other people.  
>(Kurt Hummel likes this) <strong>

**Kurt Hummel **is SICK of this stupid bullying! :'(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>_Courage_ :)  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Thanks Blaine. :)  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>;) So this is why it says _'courage' _in your locker Kurtie ;) 3  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **MERCEDES! CHAT NOW!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chat<em>**

**Kurt Hummel**

MERCEDES! WHY? DID? YOU? TELL? HIM? THAT?

**Mercedes Jones **

At least I didn't mention the picture as well.. Unless you want me to? ;)

**Kurt Hummel**

**NO! **Please 'Cedes!

**Mercedes Jones**

K fine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Facebook<em>**

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm so sorry **Kurt Hummel **we tried :( x**  
>Brittany Pierce: <strong>wer u makin a jigsaw?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>*faceplam* No Brit. Thanks Blaine :( xx  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Do we wanna know what you were 'doing'?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I don't wanna know.. Scarred for life much  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Leave Kurt Alone! He's having trouble at school! He's REALLY upset and you're making it WORSE!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>K Fine.. Hope it works out Kurt.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>... Sorry Kurt... *pouts*  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Thanks guys :( Thanks Blaine x

**Will Schuester: **ALL OF THE GUYS FROM NEW DIRECTIONS. EMERGENCY MEETING TOMORROW IN THE CHOIR ROOM TOMORROW AT 3.30.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What did I do?  
><strong>(Finn Hudson likes this)<br>Finn Hudson: **Yeah Mr. Schue. Me and Kurt did nothing?  
><strong>(Mike Chang likes this)<br>Mike Chang: **Yeah ! It was Tina!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Tina? What happened?  
><strong>Will Schuester: <strong>Where were you today Kurt?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Emm... K Bye!  
><strong>Will Schuester: <strong>Ok Kurt.

**Sam Evans **STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE! BEFORE YOU BREAK MY HEART!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Girls were way better!  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>WERE NOT!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>WERE TO!  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>WERE NOT!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>WERE TO!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>WERE NOT!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>WERE TO!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>WERE NOT!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>WERE NOT!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>*faceplam* Brittany you were supposed to say WERE TO!  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>WE WIN!

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Did you guys hear? and Coach Beiste were making out in the locker room!  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>Get some!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>This is slightly disturbing.  
><strong>(Finn Hudson likes this)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(an)So, If you like it. REVIEW! I will post more soon! **


	2. The Substitute

**Chapter 2. The Subsitute.**

**Sorry this one is short. And it's a bit rushed..  
>I'm in the middle of my Summer exams this week. So I might not post more 'til Saturday! :(<br>****Peace out Girl Scout :D **

**-CiaraMNReady. :D x**

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Slyvester <strong>'Tater Tots' are noe BANNED from the cafeteria.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>WHAT? HELL TO THE NO!  
><strong>(256 people like this)<strong>

**Rachel Berry **Because Mr. Schue is sick. I will be singing songs tomorrow and you will choose which song is best for sectioanls.**  
>Kurt Hummel: <strong>THATS IT! I'VE HAD IT! I'M THE BEST MALE SINGER IN THIS DAMN GROUP! I'M A FRICKEN' COUNTER TENOR! HOW MANY OF THEM DO YOU KNOW?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Gosh Kurt, relax.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>NO I WILL NOT 'relax'. I am going to do what I should have done when we heard Mr. Schue was sick.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>And what's that Kurt? Come on lets be reasonable.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>You'll see ;) *evil grin*

**Kurt Hummel **An awesome Glee practice and dinner tonight? It's good to get away from the bullying every once in a while :)  
><strong>(Finn Hudosn, Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 10 others like this)<br>** **Blaine Anderson: **That's really great Kurt :) See you and **Mercedes Jones **later :) x  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Well Kurt, that's good! I'm looking forward to meeting this 'Blaine' character. I hear enough about him. So it'll be nice to see who keeps taking my best friend away :/  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>MERCEDES! Now I get why you'd be annoyed about me having another best friend. I'm amazing so I can see the appeal. But I'm sorry we haven't spent more time together. Tonight will be fun though. And maybe.. *dramatic sigh* they might have 'tater tots'. :)  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>OK! :D I love you Kurty x  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: '<strong>Kurty' :L x  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Call me that again and I won't hesitate to cut you! And I love you too 'Cedes x

**Finn Hudson **That was THE BEST DAMN GLEE PRACTICE EVAAA!  
><strong>(Mike Chang, 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans and 5 others like this)<br>Mike Chang: **That was amazing! :D  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>I refuse to believe that that practice was any way better than the one we had earlier. I cannot believe Kurt would go and ask for a substitute!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Believe it BITCH!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Woah! Did **Kurt Hummel **Just curse?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez and 5 others like this)<br>Rachel Berry: **FINN! He just called me something very rude! Aren't you going to do something?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>I would.. But he'd throw a book at me! KURT NO! BUT DOWN YOUR FRENCH BOOK! Sorry Rach but he's about to throw it and that thing is heavy!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Good boy Finn! You're getting smarter each day!  
><strong>(Finn Hudosn likes this) <strong>

**Will Schuester **Don't worry kids I'll be back in soon. :)  
><strong>Artie Abrams: <strong>It's ok . Take all the time you need.  
>(<strong>Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudosn, Mike Chang and 8 others like this)<br>** **Rachel Berry: **Please come back ! Sectionals is in a week and we're goofing off! I will not stand to let this happen. But I have to. No thanks to **Kurt Hummel**.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah...no one cares.  
><strong>(Finn Hudson, 'Puck'Puckerman, Brittany Pierce and 9 others like this)<strong>

**Blaine Anderson **had fun at dinner tonight with **Kurt Hummel **and **Mercedes Jones **:) x  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>;) Sure you did. :D  
><strong>(David Thompson likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **we should do it again sometime! :D x  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Yeah.. Maybe just you guys can go next time. x  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What's wrong 'Cedes? xx  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Sorry I love you guys and all.. But I don't know what you're talking about sometimes... x  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Oh! I'm sorry Mercedes.. I kinda forgot that no one ever knows what I'm talkin' about. Only Kurt does.. And once I start.. I can't stop.. :( *pouts*  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Sorry 'Cedes. Same thing with Blaine.. Only Blaine knows.. And once I start I can't stop. How about we go shopping on Saturday Mercedes! Just you and me?:D x  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Ok White boy ;)

**Artie Abrams: **Well **Will Schuester **that mash-up was pretty damn good :) I have to admit!  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Holly Holiday, Kurt Hummel and 10 others like this)<br>Rachel Berry: **Who knew Singing in the Rain and Umbrella would go together?  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong> did idiot.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Will Schuester, Holly Holiday and 10 others like this)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) SHOOOOP SHOOOOOOOOOP!**


	3. Furt

**SO! HERE'S THE DEALIO!  
>I (the smart person I am) decided. 'Hey I'll take a break from studing my VERY important summer test and write more'. That was not a great idea. Considering the tests I had today..<strong>

:(

Here we go again :D

SHOOOOOOOP SHOOOOOOOOP

-CiaraMNReady x

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>CONGRATULATIONS DAD AND CAROLE! GLEE WEDDING!  
><strong>(Finn Hudson, Burt Hunmel, Carole Hudson and 12 others like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **My soon to be little brother!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm 4 months older than you!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Well you're smaller than me, SO HA!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Whatever Finn.

**Kurt Hummel **created the event **Hummel-Hudson Glee Wedding!**

**Kurt Hummel **invited **Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Carole Hudson and 20 others to this event.**

**Kurt Hummel **is on his way to teach his Dad and his soon to be 'step- borther' to dance. JOY!

**Burt Hummel** hates the stupid 'neanderthals' (as **Kurt Hummel** puts it) who push my son around!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm fine Dad. He's suspended now. I'll be fine..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>WHAT? Kurt are you ok?  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Who are you?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Oh sorry sir, I'm Blaine. I'm a friend of Kurt's. :) I heard about your wedding congratulations! :) **Carole Hudson: **Oh Kurt! Is this the Blaine you always talk about?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, Finn Hudson and 5 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **CAROLE!  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>You take care of my son Blaine. He's a very good person.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Yes sir, Now that his bully is suspended I think he'll be fine. He's a very good friend. :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>*hides under a rock* DAD!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Aww Kurt :) I hope only good things were said. ;)  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>You have NO IDEA!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: ***blushes*  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>This just got AWKWARD!

**Will Schuester: **Practice for the wedding is tomorrow at 3.30 in the Auditorium.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm so excited! This is gonna be so much fun!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Yeah! AND WE GET TO SING BRUNO MARS!  
><strong>(Sam Evans, 'Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Berry and 4 others like this) <strong>

**Carole Hudson **Wedding in the morning! Thanks to **Kurt Hummel** this will be the most amazing day ever!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>More than happy to beyour wedding planner! :)  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Well Ms. Hudson. 1 more day and you'll be Hudson -Hummel  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson and Finn Hudson like this)<strong>

**Kurt Hummel **is excited to see all his friends and family tomorrow! :D  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Thanks for the invite Kurt! Sorry I can't come :/ See you soon :)x  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel:** That's ok :) Can't wait to see you again (: xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Same, We should make plans to hang out again! :) x  
><strong>David Gray: <strong>*gags*  
><strong> Wes Davis: <strong>*vomits*  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>GET WELL SOON GUYS!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this) <strong>

**Finn Hudson **ITS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT! WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DUMB TO DO! Mom just went down the isle. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

**Carole Hudson **has now changed her name to** Carole Hudosn-Hummel.  
>(Burt Hunnel, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and 20 others like this) <strong>

**Burt Hummel: **Thanks Everyone for coming to the wedding yesterday! Especially to the New Directions for their singing and all.  
><strong>(Carole Hudson-Hummel, Will Schuester, Rachel Berry and 10 others like this)<br>Will Schuester: **Congrats Burt and Carole! The guys did a great performance!

**Brittany Pierce: **i want britney spears at my weding.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>OMG ME TOO!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce:<strong> when is u and ur dolphin getin maried?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What Dolphin Brit?x  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>the guy wit the big eyebrows and the hair jel from the gay skool  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **BRITTANY! He's just my friend!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>we wer just friends when we made out. rite?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>:I thought you were gay Kurt? x  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Brit. I told you why I did that. And yes Blaine I am gay, It's a long story :/ x  
><strong>Artie Abrams: <strong>Ok Brit :) I love you xxx  
><strong>(Brittany Pierce and Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Brittany Pierce: **i luv u 2 Artie :)

**Finn Hudson **to **Kurt Hummel **Hello little brother.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Finn. I'm older than you.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>I know. But once again I'm bigger than you.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Whatever.

**Kurt Hummel **just FREAKIN PERFECT! :(  
><strong>Blaine Andeson: <strong>You ok Kurt? :( x  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No.. I'll call you later :'( xx

**Carole Hudosn-Hummel **Good Luck my step-son **Kurt Hummel **I'm sorry it had to be like this.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Thanks Carole. I'm sorry that you had to spend your Honeymoon money.  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Don't be silly Kurt. Your safety is way more important.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Thank you so much! Love you guys :( :) x

**Kurt Hummel **has changed his school to **Dalton Academy.  
>Blaine Anderson: <strong>WHAT! KURT ARE YOU OK! WHY ARE YOU COMING TO DALTON? IF KAROFSKY HURT YOU I WILL PERMANENTLY DAMAGE HIM! :(  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **I'm fine Blaine. That won't be nessesary. Things got worse. I told you he's coming back. So I won't be.  
><strong> Mercedes Jones: <strong>Goodbye Kurt. We all love you and we'll miss you! REMEMBER THAT! x  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, 'Puck' Puckerman and 8 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **I'm so sorry guys. xx

**Kurt Hummel **feels like the worst person ever for leaving his friends and his glee club behind right before sectionals!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>We told you Kurt. You're safety is way more important! And you have **Blaine Anderson **there to make you feel better. I'll see you again soon xx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Of course Kurt! I'll make sure nothing bad happens! Just don't feel too bad. _Courage_ only gets you so far. xx

**Wes Montgomery **Is currently crying from laughter at **Blaine Anderson **'s 'HAPPY DANCE'!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>This is freakin' hilarious. I mean WHY IS HE CABBAGE PATCHING? :L  
><strong>Wes Montgomery:<strong> Who knows Davey.. Who knows..

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah.. I'm not proud of this one..**

**It gets hard.**

**SHOOOOOP SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP**


	4. Special Education

**YO! Sorry it took a while for this.. Now that I am on my summer holidays. YOU WILL BE AMAZED.  
>So Long, Fare well, Aufwiedersehen Goodbye!<br>-Ciara''MNReady **

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Welcome to the Warblers **Kurt Hummel. **A counter tenor will be very much appreciated in our group. Just a few rules we have to go through. 1. Do not storm out of practice. **Blaine Anderson **does that alot. **Blaine Anderson: **What? No, I don't? And why are you telling him on facebook?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>*Ignores Hobbit*.2. No PDA that is too distracting during practice and/or performances.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok.. But I don't think that second one is ever going to happen..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Well, you'll never know. I know of one person who would gladly show PDA with you.  
>3. If you lose out on a solo. Don't get upset. It doesn't mean you are a bad singer. The winner is the one who can keep up vocally to the song.<br>**Kurt Hummel: **Em... ok.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>4. NO LEAKING OUR SETLIST!We understand you have friends from the New Directions but if you even hint the song we are singing I will use my gavel for uses it wasn't invented for and 5. If you learn your songs and are happy with the work you put in you can have a lot of fun!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Noted Wesley. Thank you.

**David Thompson **Movie night with my homeboy :) **Wes Montgomery  
>Wes Montgomery: <strong>:D Can't wait. I'm so bored..  
><strong>David Thompsom: <strong>I miss you Wesley!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I miss you too David. ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Are you sure you guys aren't gay? Cause this is just awkward..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>HEY! David has a girlfriend. And I just broke up with mine.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Why'd you break up with Carly?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>She wasn't my type.. Too demanding.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Yeah, poor Wes 3  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Well see you later David :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>BING BING BING BING!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Em.. what?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>My Gay-Dar. It's going crazy!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>** **Blaine Anderson: **BING BING BING BING.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>*bangs gavel* SHUT IT OR NO MORE SOLOS ANDERSON! OR NO MORE AUDITIONS FOR YOU HUMMEL!

**Kurt Hummel **Well. Turns out Warblers aren't much different from the New Directions. They don't appreciate my talent either.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Come on Kurt. We do appreciate every member we get. Just don't feel like this! There'll be more chances for solos.. Don't take it too seriously.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Sorry. I'm not in the mood now so... Just leave me alone.

**Blaine Anderson **What have I done? :(  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>You have written a facebook status.  
><strong>(David Thompson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Shut it MONTGOMERY! And David do you like EVERYTHING Wes says?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>No. Now tell us what the matter is young grasshopper.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurt's upset because of the solo.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Give it time. He'll come around.

**Rachel Berry **Sectionals tonight! Even though I don't approve of 's choices. I think we'll do great!

**Kurt Hummel ** Sectionals are tonight. Yippidy Doo.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Come on Kurt. Be more excited! We are going to win!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah.. Ok.

**Santana Lopez: **Ughh. I can't believe it was a tie! We were way better than that gay school.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>do u not lik gay ppl San?  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>No Brit. I just don't like the 'Warblers'.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>And why not?  
><strong>(David Gray likes this)<br>Santana Lopez: **Cause there is some hot stuff in that group! And you all waste your time being gay!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Wow thanks. Never knew you hates me so much.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>I don't hate you Porcelain. I just wanted us to win.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok, Hi. I just wanted to say. That NO we are NOT a gay school. The only out gays are Kurt and I. While the New Directions were amazing and I enjoyed your solo, we also won. It could be worse.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Oh, well in that case. Hey Wes is it? Wanna hang out sometime. I saw you on stange ;)  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Em, Sorry but I don't want to fratenize with the enemy. I understand you New Directions may do that sort of thing *coughcoughKURT AND BLAINEcoughcough* I know my gavel would not be proud.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok First of all, you sound like Rachel. Second, THERE WAS NO FRATENIZING! Third, You're gavel is a piece of wood. It can't be proud nor un-proud.  
><strong>Wes Davis: <strong>NO!I BELIEVE SMASHY HAS A SOUL!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Smashy? Really?  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>STOP BLOWING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS.

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson **PLEASE LOOK AT THE TEXT I SENT YOU! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Oh! Sorry phone's on silent.

**Kurt Hummel **Needs to do more research on birds...?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(an)Sorry this was short. I'm not feeling like a ninja today :( THERE WILL BE MORE. Just hold on to your bike there ;)**


	5. A Very Glee Christmas

**I am so Sorry! I completely forgot about this!  
>This chapter isn't very good.<br>****But TRY TO ENJOY IT!**

**I went to Glee Live last Sunday!**

**I saw the Kiss! :D**

**-Ciara**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>Ughhh. Study study study..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Stop working so hard. :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>But I wanna do good in my exams :(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Where are you now? :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>In the upstairs study room. The one with the fireplace.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Is there anyone there with you?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No.. why?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>You'll see.

**Rachel Berry **to **Finn Hudson **will you help me get my christmas tree tomorrow? I can't carry it by myself and my dads are out of town. :(  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Why me? Why not Puck?  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Just help the little lady out, Finn. Be a good man.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Ok fine.

**Kurt Hummel **Baby it's cold outside is stuck in my head now. Thanks a lot **Blaine Anderson.  
>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Em.. What were you's doing? :L  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I'll show you Wes wait 2 minutes and then check my page :) *evil grin*  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Ok... *confused yet evil grin*

**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson **were tagged in** David Thompson's **video** 'Baby it's Cold Outside Klaine Version'.  
><strong>(**Rachel Berry, Wes Davis, Brittany Pierce and 30 others like this)  
>Burt Hummel: <strong>Is that Blaine?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Yes sir, that's me.  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Ok.. Why are you randomly singing with my son?  
><strong>(David Thompson, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 23 others like this)<br>** **Blaine Anderson: **He was helping me practice for a Christmas show I'm in, sir  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Well.. Why Kurt? Why not this David fella?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Yes Blaine. Why Kurt and not me? Or Wes? ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Because.. He's a counter tenor and I need to sing with someone who could reach the girl's notes and because I know he loves that song as well.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>How did you know I love that song! :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Because I'm your best friend. I know everything I should know. :)  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Ok. That's good I guess.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Anyway.. Where did you get this? Stalker now David?  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 28 others like this)<strong>  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I think it's good.. I love these impromptu performances. I hacked into the schools security cameras. ;)  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Aww, This is cute Kurt.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Damn. My boy can be flirty when he wants to be. ;) You two white boys sound good together. ;) **(Rachel Berry, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 21 others like this)  
><strong> **Wes Montgomery: **Yes, Your voices sound very good together. There is a lot of chemistry between you two. This helps for a good performance. Maybe you two can duet some time?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>That'd be so cool :) Kurt?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>YEAH! THAT'D BE ! I'd love to do that! EEP! NOW I'M EXCITED!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Haha, ok guys. The council will discuss it. _

**Kurt Hummel **Exams today! Wish me luck!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Good luck Kurt :) Not that you need it ;)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I'm sorta getting stressed here! Oh my Gosh.. What if my brain switches off? What if I faint? What if I run out of time? Oh god...NO!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>:D Haha..Ok Kurt, I'll take you Christmas shopping on Saturday. Ok?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>YAY! NOW I CAN'T WAIT! Stupid tests. :/  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>:D Ok Good Luck Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel **SHOP SHOP SHOP SHOP SHOP! :) I l love to SHOP!  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce and 2 others like this)<br>** **Mercedes Jones: **Oh.. Kurty! You know how cute you get when you're excited. Are you goin y yourself?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Blaine is taking me. :)  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Damn. Good Luck Blaine!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What? Why? D:  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones likes this)<br>** **Mercedes Jones: **Kurt Likes to dress people up, give them make overs and makes you carry his bags..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Mercedes! I do not make people do those things.. But anyways Blaine you will be getting a make over. You could use one.  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones, David Thompson, Wes Montgomery and 46 others like this)<br>** **Blaine Anderson: **Hurtful! Maybe I won't go anymore..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>NO NO NO! I'M SORRY! :(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>NO! SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh, come on Blaine you can't stay mad at me *puppy dog eyes*  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>*resists*UHGNDHM *trying to resist* UHGMGHMDBSYFA...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>:'( Blaine :( Please.. Don't be mad *pouts*  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok Ok. Stop with the pouting :(  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and 10 others like this)<strong>  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>YAY! :D :D :D  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>WHIPPED!

**Blaine Anderson **is having so much fun with **Kurt Hummel **shopping! We just got a HUGE cookie :)  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Ughh.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Are you sure you're not together?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>YES I AM SURE!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Well.. You are out shopping together..  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>**..**You're splitting a big cookie together..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>We're JUST friends. I took Kurt shopping because he was stressed. We're splitting a cookie because I wouldn't be able to finish one on my own and he didn't want a full one because "It would go right to his waist" Apparently.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Sure, ok. ;)


	6. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

_Hello Wonderful world of _**Glee **_fandom and _**Klaine **_lovers _**:D  
>I am taking this time to say thank you so much to those who reviewedsubscribed:  
><strong>_19jacinta88  
>sassy selena<br>MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
>kaca9002<br>KinderFriends  
>GleekHolly97<br>KALPPr  
>.Real<br>Love-of-all-Anime  
>cole5148<br>caramarie1918  
>dark Visions<br>amers52  
>animalluvr<br>Carole King  
>xSlythStratasfaction<br>Angelcataanna  
>XOXOXOLK<br>LyricandTune3  
>Nathalie Carey 16<em>

**DISCLAIMER **_**I do not, never did and never will own Glee.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>I think it's a lovely day to go back to School after a long winter break. I am really excited to start working again. This year will be great! TIME TO GET READY FOR REGIONALS!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ughhhhh..Did you take some Vitiman D crap again?  
><strong>(Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and 6 others like this)<br>Rachel Berry: **No! I just think today is quite wonderful. Are you not excited for regionals?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>He is. Sorry about him Rachel. He's not fully awake until he has coffee.  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones likes this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **Trust me white boy, I know!  
><strong>(Burt Hummel and Finn Hudson like this)<strong>

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Jeff Sterling ,Nick Duval and 14 others.**

**Jeff Sterling **to **Blaine Anderson: **Why didn't your Boyfriend accept our friend requests until now?  
><strong>(Nick Duval, Thad Hardwood and 14 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Erm.. boyfriend?  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Don't act like we don't know ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>But I don't even know!  
><strong>Thad Hardwood: <strong>So.. **Kurt Hummel** isn't your boyfriend?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery:<strong> Keep tellin' yourself that..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Guys leave him alone. I just haven't had much time to go through friend requests. Guys chill.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Ok Kurty :P  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and 16 others like this)<br>**

**Finn Hudson **is sick of the guys who talk crap about Glee Club.  
><strong>(Mike Chang, Sam Evans, 'Puck' Puckerman and 2 others like this)<br>Will Schuester: **I already know how to solve it!

**Rachel Berry **to **'Puck' Puckerman** Wanna come over and practice a duet with me.  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman likes this)<strong>

**Mercedes Jones:**There goes again and his FABULOUS ideas!  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and 4 others like this)<br>****Kurt Hummel: **Oh, now what has he done?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>He got the FOOTBALL TEAM to be in Glee Club for a week 'til after their championship game.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>And they're doing the half time show WITH us!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok after practice Rachel, Mercedes you are coming to the Lima Bean with **Blaine Anderson **and I.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok. Can I go to the Championship Game?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah, Blaine you can come with me :)  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>****Mercedes Jones: **Save it for your own walls guys. *rolls eyes*

**David Thompson **Can you pay my..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>BILLS  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Can you pay my telephone..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>BILLS  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Can you pay my auto-mo..  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>BILLS  
><strong>Trent Nixon: <strong>If you did then maybe we could..  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>BILLS  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong> *Facepalm*Britt, honey. If you don't know what's going on don't join in.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>BILLS  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No one respond. Just leave,  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>BILLS

**Jeff Sterling **to **Nick Duval **Wanna come and watch a movie laterz?  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Surez :D  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>BING BING BING BING!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Wes Montgomery: **don't ask don't ask don't ask...  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Erm.. What?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>NOOOO!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>My gay-dar. IT'S GOING EVEN CRAZIER NOW THAT WEVID HAVE JOINED IN THIS VERY EXCITING CONVERSATION!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **BING BING BING BING!  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Ok...  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>BILLS

**Finn Hudson **This is garbage!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What did Dad cook now?  
><strong>(Carole Hudson-Hummel likes this)<br>Finn Hudson: **Nothing, cha hear about the guys on the football team in Glee Club!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh yeah. I heard they quit and so they're not in the game..  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Yeah and now the girls are on the team! THEY'RE GONNA GET KILLED!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>..**Blaine Anderson**...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Em.. oops?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>What he do?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I may have told Rachel and Mercedes that they only needed a fw more players. But I didn't think that they'd play!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>We'll be fine, don't worry.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>I have a bad feelingabout this.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>BILLS

**Brittany Pierce **fels bad cuz de bby canon is sad :(  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Um.. what?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Baby Canon? What goes on in McKinley?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Wes Montgomery like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Brit honey. What did Sue do now?  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>She wants to shoot Brit out of a canon..  
><strong>Artie Abrams: <strong>Aw, what de hell?  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 15 others like this)<strong>

**Will Schuester **Is proud of the football players and cheerios the half time show was amazing!  
><strong>(Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this)<br>****Kurt Hummel: **It was really good! I miss you guys :(  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>We miss you too white boy :(  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and 10 others like this)<br>****Jeff Sterling: **But you looooooove us!  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Yes Kurt you loooooove us! (Especially **Blaine Anderson**) ;)  
><strong>Wes Montgomery:<strong> ;) He didn't deny it!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Did someobody say Blaine Anderson?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Guys you might wanna run Kurt's here packin' up his flame thrower! :S  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>RUN!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>BILLS

**Nick Duval ** was glad I could settle things like mature adults with the wonderful, confident, fashionalbe, amazing ,contertenor with a beautiful voice who I will respect for all my days A.K.A **Kurt Hummel**.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jines and 15 others like this)<br>****Nick Duval: **Happy?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Very :D

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yeah it ain't great.. But.. for now.**


	7. Silly Love Songs

**Hello :)  
><strong>_When this first episode came out I was like __***FAN GIRL SCREAM MOMENT* **__OMG! HE LOVES KURT! OH MY GOD! I WANT MY BLAINE!  
>Then I was like... D:.. no.. Blaine.. no.. You don't know what you're saying..<br>__**THANK GOD 'JEREMIAH' REJECTED HIM. *punchestheair*  
><strong>__So Here's my attempt._

_-Ciara_

_**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT 'COMEBACK' EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T IN IT.**_

**DISCLAIMER **like I said last time. I don't own Glee..

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>is havin his own kissing booth to raise funds for Glee Club ;)  
><strong>(Becky Jackson and 126 others like this)<strong>

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson **PLZ GETS COF-E I IS TIRD.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Wow. Look at how he wote that! My boy's damn tired..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok Kurt I'm outside your door now.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>fhryusgyusyfgus  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Wha...?  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Burt Hummel and 13 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **He fell asleep :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>lez go getz cof-e.

**Kurt Hummel **just entered the Lima Bean. The amount of hearts is sickening. **via mobile.  
>(Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and 3 others like this)<strong>

**Kurt Hummel ** Had a good time with** Blaine Anderson **at The Lima Bean.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Why thank you good sir. *bows* :)  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Wanky!  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Go. Away.  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>come on princess we wer just pokin some fun at ye. But I think Mr. Hobbit-McDapper-Pants already is ;)  
><strong>(Santana Lopez likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **-McDapper-Pants, Really?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>KURT! DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I've just stopped tryin to fight it. They're gonna think somethings up no matter what we say.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>... Ok.. Puck, Santana. Please, understand 2 gay guys can just be friends and nothing more.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>..Yeah they can but..  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>..not you 2 ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ughh. I'm leaving..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Um.. Bye?

**Blaine Anderson **wrote on **Dalton Acedemy Warblers **'s wall: EMERGENCY WARBLERS MEETING!

**Wes Montgomery **I don't even know what to say..  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I know I really thought he was smarter than this..  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>I wonder how he didn't see his face when he said who it was..  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>I feel so bad.. he looked so excited..  
><strong>Thad Hardwood: <strong>I wanna be all up in his face like WHY? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE HIM?  
><strong>Trent Nixon: <strong>Did anyone know this was happening. He seemed happier than normal..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Yeah I did it went like this:  
>Me: Hey Blainers why is you so happy?<br>Him: Just been out for coffee, wonderful Wes.  
>Me: Oh right ok ;)<br>Him: *skips away leaving behind gay rainbow trails*  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>*rolls eyes* Ok.. So what can we do?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Maybe we shouldn't get involved. I mean this guy makes him happy maybe we should see how it works out?  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Yeah, He's probably some weirdo with horrible hair and looks like a hipster.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>We'll just hope that it doesn't work out.

**Blaine Anderson **has created the event **'The Warblers Gap Attack'**

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 14 others **are attending** 'The Warblers Gap Attack'**

**Mercedes Jones: **Has Anyone seen **Kurt Hummel**?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>He's sittin on the couch eatin ice-cream in his pj's watchin some chick flick.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>What, Why?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>I asked him! i even brought him some warm milk! He just starts sayin stuff in french and pushin me out the door.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Tell him to get his Fabulous ass off that couch and get ready 'cause Momma Mercedes is comin' over!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>You can both stay over at my house!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Ok...  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>He shouted at me in French again :(

**Wes Montgomery **Has anyone seen **Blaine Anderson**?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>No, I'll check his dorm..  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>He's working on that song again..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>That. Offensive. Song.  
><strong>Thad Hardwood: <strong>I thought he had good taste in music..  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>The song.. Is really suggestive..  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>.. sorta about rape...  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>.. and he's going to be singing it.. in a store.. to some hipster..in front of Kurt..  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>I mean.. wow.  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 12 others like this)<strong>

**Burt Hummel** wrote on **Dalton Academy Warblers **'s **Wall : **Why is my son upset?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>How is he, sir?  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>I'm not sure. I ask him and he's all like talking to me in French. Now is someone gonna tell me what happened?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Blaine is singing to some guy tomorrow for Valentines Day, sir.  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Oh. I see. He does that alot. You know, get his hopes up.

**Blaine Anderson **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYBODY!

**Wes Montgomery **to **David Thompson **Happy Valentines Day Davey. Ich liebe dich! **[2]**  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Happy Valentines Day! Ti amo troppo. **[3]**  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Bing bing?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>This isn't working.. Where's Kurt?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>He moved to China.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>WHAT? WHY?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Because you are clueless..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Oh no.. :(

****

**Kurt Hummel **is now attending  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What?**'The Warblers Gap Attack'  
><strong>**Blaine Anderson: **Wevid said... BNUFSABJBAJBFUDABU WESLEY DAVID!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Hello Blainers!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Yes, hello Blainers ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ughh, whatever. Where were you yesterday Kurt?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Pizza and ice-cream night with my girls.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurt Hummel.. did you just say you ate pizza and ice-cream? D:  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>This is worse than I thought..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What's worse than you thought?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Je jure que si vous répondez que je prendrai monsieur Smashy et le brûler! **(1)  
><strong>**Wes Montgomery: **What?.. *google translate*  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>D: Oh.. nothing Clueless hobbit. Nothing at all..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Okay.. You people are just weird.

**David Thompson **going into the GAP now. Woo.

**Blaine Anderson **That. Was. The most. Embarrasing moment. Of my life.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'll take you out for coffee..?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Yeah, sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Facebook Chat<strong>_

__**Blaine Anderson**

I am so clueless.

**Wes Montgomery**

Yeah you are... Oh my..

D**avid Thompson**

Does Kurt have something to do with this?

**Blaine Anderson**

Yeah. Did you know he thought it was him I was gonna sing to?

**Wes Montgomery**

HELL YEAH! EVERYONE DID!

**Blaine Anderson**

Oh.

**David Thompson**

So. What did he say?

**Blaine Anderson**

He basically said I was leading him.. :(

**Wes Montgomery**

And.. you said...

**Blaine Anderson**

That I care about him and I don't want to screw this up.

**David Thompson**

*self-distructs*

**Wes Montgomery**

C'mon Davey we're out of here *snaps finger and walks out fabulously*

**Blaine Anderson**

That was so gay.. I have no words..

**David Thompson**

You are clueless. You're comment is invalid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Facebook<strong>_

**Kurt Hummel **WILL EVERYONE PLEASE COME SUPPORT ME AND THE WARBLERS TONIGHT AT BREATSTIX FOR OUR LONELY HEARTS DINNER 7.00pm  
><strong>(Blaine Andersson, Wes Montgomery, Thad Hardwood and 15 others like this)<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Sure thing white boy! You alright? ;)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yep :) Are the rest of ND comin?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Your step-brother and Barbie have mono so they will not be attending.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I see ;)  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>i wnts 2 go but lord tubingtion wnts 2 spend de day 2gether.  
><strong>Artie Abrams: <strong>I thought you were speding time with me!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>but u sed i was a pyt  
><strong>Artie Abrams: <strong>What do you think that means?  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>prety yung troll :'(  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and 18 others like this)<strong>  
><strong>Artie Abrams: <strong>No Brittany no.. It's Pretty Young Thing..  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>k :)

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yeah.. I don't think this was my best! Thanks for all the reviews and subsricptions**

_**Translation:**_

**[1]I swear if you answer that i will take mister smashy and BURN HIM!**

**[2]I love you**

**[3]I love you too**

**Please tell me if you want me to write about **_**Comeback **_


	8. Comeback

_A few things to say first__  
>1. I noticed some typos in my last chapter, after it was uploaded. So I am thanks to <strong>KinderFriends<strong> I know no French at all. I study German ;)  
>2. This chapter is gonna be hard.<br>3. Some people said skip __**'Comeback'. **__But Majority rules.  
>4. I have to say I am not a Justin Bieber fan at all. So I haven't seen this episode that many times.<br>5. Thank you so much for reviews and stuff._

_**Disclaimer **__ I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong> Sam Evans <strong>has a new found respect for Justin Bieber  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>High 5 bro!  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>Do I no u?  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Yeah.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Hey Nicholas!  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Hey Jeffrey!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>What's going down?  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>im confused.  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>We're birdz!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Singing birdz!  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>im jst gonna leave now.  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Goodbye Samuelz!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Hey Nickyz?  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Yes, Jeffyz?  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Wanna bug Klaine?  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Do you even have to ask? *flyz to common room*  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>*moon walks to common room*

**Kurt Hummel **You can't study for 10 minutes without Neff showin' up and start talkin' about Justin Bieber. I swear if anyone sings his songs one. more. time. I will not be held responsible for my actions.  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **HUNDNUDBUSNSBGH NEFF.  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Hello Klaine!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Hello Klaine!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Leave. Now.  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Someones got there very expensive, possibly custom-made and probably fashionalbe underwear in a twist.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>C'mon Nicky. Let's annoy Wevid ;)

**Quinn Fabray** Loved Sam's performance today!**  
>(Santana Lopez, Lauren Zizes and Brittany Pierce likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **What he sing?  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>'Baby' by Justin Bieber! XD  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>WTF IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Nick Duval: **This Samuel.. Has good taste ;)  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Why yes Nicholas, yes he does. I suggest, that we suggest, to the council that we do a number. That shall be. Beiberlicious ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>RUN.

**Will Schuester **can now confirm that Sue Sylvester is not dead nor was she even close.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Wha...?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Sue lost her last cheerleading competition so she claims she has nothin to live for.  
><strong>Sue Sylvester: <strong>Well, William I am absoulutley bursting with excitement to be joining your Loser Club.  
><strong>Will Schuester: <strong>I'm not sure why I agreed to this.  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this)<strong>

**Nick Duval **THAT. WAS. THE. SCARIEST. CRAP. TO. EVER. HAPPEN. EVER.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>I know..  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>I am never testing **Kurt Hummel** ever again. I made that mistake too many times.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Jeff Sterling an Blaine Anderson likes this)<strong>

******Finn Hudson **refuses to join 'The Justin Bieber Expierience'.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Justin Bieber Expierience? Dear gucci.. what is that?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Sam, Puck, Artie and Mike. Have this band thing to impress their girlfriends! I think it's ridiculous.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I SECOND THAT NOTION!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Do I no u?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Wait, wait,wait.**. **So you don't like Justin Bieber David?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>No..

**Wes Montgomery **Has disowned **David Thompson  
>David Thompson: <strong>So you do like Justin Bieber?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>*whispers to **Blaine Anderson*** I think Wes is the gay one..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>*whispers to **Kurt Hummel*** Maybe David's bi..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I AM NOT GAY!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I AM NOT BI!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Just keep tellin' yourself that. ;D We have awesome gay-dars ;')  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<strong>

******Finn Hudson **to **Kurt Hummel **Hey bro!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Hello Finn Hudson.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Watcha doin?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Throwing you a Bah Mitzvaw. The theme is 'unicorns'.  
><strong>(David Thompson, Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling and 31 others like this)<br>****Finn Hudson: **Sry, dude. I dno wat a bah mitzvah is and I dont lyk unicorns...  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Cn i com?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Too bad. Go down stairs now and you'll see everyone's waitin' for you.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Will ther b food?.. I dont care brb.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>i wntd 2 go :'(  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Don't worry, Britt. There's no Bah Mitzvah and I'm at Dalton so I dunno how he thought there'd actually be anything going on downstairs. ;)  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Wes Montgomery, Blaine Anderson and 35 others like this)<br>****'Puck' Puckerman: **Im proud of ye Hummel. Legend.  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, NIck Duval, Mike Chang and 30 others like this)<strong>

**Carole Hudson-Hummel **The awkward moment when you're son runs into the kitchen yelling, "WHERE'S MY BAA MITTA!".  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, 'Puck' Puckerman and 39 others like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **Kurt :( y?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I know I haven't been home in a while but I thought you were used to my sarcasm. Everyone at Dalton is and I haven't known them as long as I've known you.  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, Thad Hardwood and 69 others like this)<strong>

**Finn Hudson **is havin the worst day ever!  
>1st. I hav 2 listen 2 Justin Bieber crap in Glee Club<br>2nd. I burnt my sammich nd it didnt com out lukin lik Jesus!  
>3rd. Kurt lies to me bout my Ba mita.<br>**(Kurt Hummel, 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez and 12 others like this)  
>Santana Lopez: <strong>No one cares Man boobz!  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and 10 others like this)<strong>

**Rachel Berry **to **Mercedes Jones **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>What I do, girl?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>I heard what you said about me!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>I heard what you said about me!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>stp de vilenz!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>You, Me. Choir Room. 3.30. Diva Off.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>IT'S ON!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Oh, IT'S ON!

**Nick Duval **has now a strange urge to watch Camp Rock 2.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>OMG! ME TOO :D  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Common Room?  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Common Room.  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Who else will watch?  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Probably Klaine, Thad, Trent, Flint and James. Then we can pursuade Wevid, Logan, Ethan and Luke.  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Ok Jeffy! I'M ON IT!

**Mike Chang **is sad to announce that there will no longer be 'The Justin Bieber Expierience'.  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>RIP  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang and 3 others like this)<strong>

Wes Montgomery

re-owns **David Thompson  
>(David Thompson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 28 others like this)<br>Jeff Sterling: **YES! WOOOOOOO! PARTAY!  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>:D YAY! WOO WEVID!

**Finn Hudson **SING IT 4 THE WORLD!  
><strong>Artie Abrams: <strong>That song was tight yo ;)  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>You know it :D  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>It was the shit!  
><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>hu r u?  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>I'm Nick  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>and I'm Jeff (:  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'm Kurt!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm Blaine!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I'm David  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I'm Wes!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Im Voldemort!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>AHHHHHHHHH!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>RUN!

**Brittany Pierce **wer iz erbody?

**Brittany Pierce **ill feel lonly :'(

* * *

><p><strong>[AN Poor Brittany :( Sorry this is crap! I'm goin away for the weekend so I won't be updating soon]**


	9. Blame It On The Alcohol

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Really I've tried so hard to update. But I have been sooo busy it's freakin' crazy.**_

**I HATE MY LAPTOP. ****I was almost finished this chapter. Then **

**BOOM**

**It decides to piss me off and restart so NOTHING saved. :(  
>as well as a form I was filling out for my dance class :(<br>**

**Also I've only seen this episode twice cause the recording of it failed or something. So I'm writing this by memory. So excuse me if this is all wrong or such and so.**

_When I first saw this episode I was like :D Cause I along with everyone else thought that when they were playing spin the bottle Blaine would kiss Kurt. But no, RACHEL gets all up on his grill and he's like "it felt good". :(  
><em>This episode made me hate Rachel Berry.  
><em>But I don't hate her ,well most of the time I don't.<br>Then Blaine was like Yep "I'm Gay 100% Gay.."  
><em>_**And all I could think was. What if soeone heard him saying this. Cause I'd be like  
>"That girl was all up on you 5 seconds ago and now your gay...I think I'm missing something here.."<br>**__THEN YAY! THERE COULD BE A CHANCE FOR THE HAPPY KLAINEBOWS AND ALL THINGS GAY AND KLAINE! _

**I don't own Glee 'cause if I did I wouldn't be writing a story about fictional characters on facebook and take almost a month to write another chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is throwing an awesome party and all New Directions + Klaine are invited! It's gonna ROCK!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>And I thought you couldn't get anymore lame. But I got nothing better to do. It better be good man-hands There better be alcohal  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Lauren Zizes and 10 others like this)<br>Rachel Berry: **Ok..I'll get that.

**Rachel Berry c**reated the event **The Rachel Berry House Party**

**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang and 9 others **are attending **The Rachel Berry House Party**

**Nick Duval **wants to PARTAY!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Me also Nicholas..Me also...  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>I'M gonna throw an EPIC DORM PARTY. YOU JEFFERY, WEVID AND I are gonna PARTY EPICLY HARD in my dorm and it's gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME and Klaine and friends will regret choosing THEIR party. OUR EPIC PARTY will out-do all parties EVER. THEY'LL come back from their party IN DEPRESSION and WE'LL be still ECSTATIC from my EPIC DORM party and they won't be. AND WE'LL SAY IT WAS and WILL BE... EPIC.  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>Nicely said Nickilicious, nicely said..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Agreed Warbler Nick and Warbler Jeff.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>What will we do at this EPIC party?  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>I shall create the event for my EPIC party and you shall then see.  
><strong>(Jeff Sterling likes this)<strong>

**Nick Duval c**reated the event **The Nick Duval EPIC Dorm Party  
>Nick Duval <strong>wrote on the wall of the event **The Nick Duval EPIC Dorm Party  
>Nick Duval: <strong>Here is what shall go down at my EPIC partayy

Pin the tail on the Wesley

Duck, Duck, Wesley

Ringa Ringa Wesley

Truth or Wesley

Never have I Wesley

Wesley Who?

Seven Minutes in Wesley (That one's for David;))

Spin the Wesley

Wesley-oake

I spy with my little Wesley

Wesley-Pong

**(Jeff Sterling likes this)  
>Wes Montgomery: <strong>WHAT THE HELL D:  
><strong>(David Thompson likes this this)<br>Nick Duval: **Now now Wesley. I think this could be fun!  
><strong>Jeff Sterling: <strong>...David does anywways ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What have I been reading? D: :O  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Nick Duval: **Classified information -Pants.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>ABUSE ABUSE! DAVID!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Please tell him that you're messing Nick..  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Why Yes Welsey I would never put YOU through that!... ;)

**Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery and David Thompson **are attending **The Nick Duval EPIC Dorm Party**

**Kurt Hummel **is gettin' ready for The **Rachel Berry **House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>dats grate dude. Now stp wit de harespray!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Finn Hudson. My hairspray is to perfect my hair and perfection takes time.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>mayb bt nt 2 owrs!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and 'Puck' Puckerman like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **dude comon Blaine dsnt car wat ur hair looks lik!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **RUN. FINN HUDSON. RUN.  
><strong>Carole Hudson-Hummel: <strong>Boys! Stop your fighting and act like brothers!  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Listen to her, boys!  
><strong>Carole Hudson-Hummel: <strong>Kurt? Finn?  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>hmmm...  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>THE WRATH OF KURT HUMMEL.  
><strong>(Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery, Thad Hardwood and 23 others like this)<strong>

**Blaine Anderson **Has just arrived at the Hudmel Home to pick up Kurt.  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<strong>

**Carole Hudson-Hummel **KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! WHERE HAVE YOU PUT FINN?  
><strong>(Burt Hummel likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **I... lost him?  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 9 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **I found him! He was in the closet.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, 'Puck' Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and 14 others like this)<br>'Puck' Puckerman: **Congratz dude ye finaly came out!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>And with the help of Hobbit-McDapper-Pants  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams land 8 others like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **nice goin hobbit.  
><strong>Carole Hudson-Hummel: <strong>FINN! Don't talk to Kurt's friends like that!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this)<br>Nickilicious: **Oh dear Finnbar.. I'm guessing this may be hard to come to terms with. But just so you know, You're not alone. Doesn't mean we won't love you anyless.  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Jeffilicious and 23 others like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **dudes who i dont no.. im nt gay. nt dat i hav nytin agenst gays. im not gay.  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Ok... Erm. Kurt I don't know if I should let you go to that party anymore.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Dad. I wasn't going to do anthing. Then HE. TOUCHED. MY. HAIR.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Bad move bro. No one touches the hair.  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Nickilicious and 43 others like this)<br>Carole Hudson-Hummel: **Sorry Finn but you should know by now. That there's two things you don't touch.  
>1. Kurt's Hair.<br>2. Kurt's Clothes.  
>And because of what you called Blaine you are to drive home your friends just in case the party gets out of hand.<br>**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel and 20 others like this)**

**Kurt Hummel Finn Hudson **and **Blaine Anderson **just arrived at The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!  
>1. What is she wearing?<br>2. Where is everyone?  
>3. What is she wearing?<br>4. What the hell is she wearing?  
><strong>Nickilicious: <strong>I hope you have fun at YOUR party. While MY party will be so good.. It will be amazing.  
><strong>Jeffilicious: <strong>Yes, yes Nicholas.. yes yes.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>What with the 'ilicious'?  
><strong>Nickilicious: <strong>Cause we're delicious ;D  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Yeah I'm sure you'd know if Jeffy is delicious ;)  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Nickilicious: **Goodbye Klaine.  
><strong>Jeffilicious: <strong>Goodbye Klaine.  
><strong>Nickilicious: <strong>Party Jeffrey?  
><strong>Jeffilicious: <strong>PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH! :D

**Kurt Hummel **Oh joy. just announced that Spin the Bottle is being played. :/  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>What's your party like?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>It's interesting.. what about yours?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Wer're watching Finding nemo.  
><strong>Jeffilicious: <strong>he.. touched the butt...  
><strong>Nickilicious: <strong>And.. his dad is lookin' for him... if that was me i wouldn't be lookin for my son... he.. was.. naughty  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>STOP! Finding neom is a very inspirational and emotional movie. His Mom and silblings were eaten when he wasn't even born yet and he so he was born with a special fin. His dad was so damn over protective that he decided to rebel and touched the bottom of a boat and gets taken by a human and has to live in a fish tank in a dentist and has to find a way out all while his dad is looking for him!.. HOW DARE YOU!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok.. David chill WESLEY COMFORT HIM!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Davey. They are reunited the end! Don't worry David.. It ok.. :)  
><strong>Nickilicious: <strong>So.. about Spin the bottle..  
><strong>Jeffilicious: ..<strong>Kiss anyone Kurtsie?  
><strong>Nickilicious: <strong>Maybe a clueless-dapper-hobbit that goes by the name of Blainey-boo.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No.. They haven't even started playin' yet they're sayin they need a new bottle so there all passin' around a bottle of some interestingly coloured stuff.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Wait.. Is Blaine drunk?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes. He was complaining to Finn about how tall he is. Then he started dancing like a crazy person!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Never thought the day would come where Blaine Hobbit-McDapper Pants would be drunk.  
><strong>(Nickilcious, Jeffilicious, David Thompson and 16 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Well he is. So I'll talk to you's later they're starting to play now.  
><strong>Jeffilicious: <strong>Goodbye young Kurtie. Goodbye...

**Blaine Anderson **to **Wes Montgomery **WWwessly ddddddaved luvzz uuuuu xxxxooooxx  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Yes I do Blainey now where are you?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>iiiiio dnuno loooooooolz  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Is Kurt with you?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>noooo imm chachachattin uuoop de gurl ioo kisd cccc iffffffg i cnnnnnnh get sum dij itzz lolzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzn- p-bo-ft0rojhuefusesguhso  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Wait.. Wesley am I reading this right? Blaine Hobbit-McDapper-pants-who-loves-but-doesnt-love-Kurty-and-sings-to-gay-GAP-Employees-and-is-gay is chatting up a girl who he kissed and wants to get her number?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I am unsure..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>It's all true. He's here with me, he's in my bed.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Now, now Warbler Kurty please do not take advantage of the oppertunity to make gay babies with fellow warbler Blaine, especially in his drunken stage of unawareness. Thank you.  
><strong>N-Dawg: <strong>:( I want gay Klaine babies :(  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and J-Dawg like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **D: Why would think I would abuse my Best Friend? D: HOW.. whaa?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>We're only messin' now lil' Kurty ;D  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok. Well I'll see you's on Monday gotta take care of Curly. :P

**Rachel Berry **sangg a cool song in gleee 2day calledfd blaine ooooposopoososps i meen blame ittt onn zee alcoohool lol  
><strong>Wes Mongtomery: <strong>DAVID!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Yes..?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Please read what has written on her status.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>OH MY GOD!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I KNOW.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>This is unbelievable. I never would have thought..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery:<strong> I know!  
><strong>David Thompson: T<strong>hey sang BLAME IT ON THE A A A A A ALCOHOL!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>DAVID. COME TO MY DORM NOW. I am starting to question why I don't hit people using Smashy. :/  
><strong><br>N-Dawg **Is missing his daily dose of Klaine.  
><strong>(J-Dawg, David Thompson, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this)<br>J-Dawg: **Where are the Klainebows? Where are the gay Klaine babies? Where is they hiding on this cold day?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>It has come to my attention that Klaine have been seen without each other. Blainers is aggresively trying to do his French homewrok withOUT the help of Warbler Kurty who has said to be fluent in French. Sobbing has been heard coming from Warbler Kurty's dorm. Neither have been on facebook today.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! What has clueless dapper hobbit done now!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Me no no.

**Rachel Berry **is going on a lovely date with the cutie-pie Blaine Warbler tonight. xoxo  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>HOLD UP! You GO ON CHAT RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chat<strong>_

__**Rachel Berry **

Make it quick Mercedes I need to get ready for my date!

**Mercedes Jones**

Ok let me get this straight.  
>You're going on a date with the competition?<p>

**Rachel Berry**

Yes, but he has proved that he can be trusted by the way he has helped Kurt.

**Mercedes Jones**

Ok..  
>You're going on a date with a gay guy?<p>

**Rachel Berry**

He is not gay he is probably bi-sexual or even straight.

**Mercedes Jones**

Ok no I don't think the same guy who named his favourite Vigue cover and read Patti LuPone's new book and piles hair gel on his hair AND sang to a gay GAP employee a very suggestive song is straight or bi?

**Rachel Berry**

That just means we have a lot in common. From what I heard he likes football. Finn likes football and Kurt doesn't. Finn is straight and Kurt is gay.

**Mercedes Jones**

Yeah and by doing that he's breakin' the stereo-type. Just because he's not completley a stereo-typical gay doesn't mean he isn't.  
>Also your going out on a date with the guy Kurt has been pining over for months?<p>

**Rachel Berry**

Kurt will understand once he sees we're meant to be together. We were made for each other.

**Mercedes Jones**

I can't talk to you anymore.. One final thing.  
>You've taken away Finn from Kurt, which is understandable because Finn is straight, and you didn't do it gently or nicely at all.<br>You've taken all solos he'd be perfectly able to sing, I know this because he told me he blew the High F in Defying Gravity and I heard him singing Don't Rain on my Parade BETTER THAN YOU.

**Rachel Berry**

Impossible. If all your saying is just about my talent then why hasn't he gotten an solo in The Warblers if he really is 'better than me'

**Mercedes Jones**

This brings me to my next point.  
>Blaine. Blaine is the reason Kurt doesn't get solos. Yet Blaine is the reason Kurt is happy at Dalton and feels safe at Dalton and has once found hope in love.<br>You have just taken away his happiness, love and hope.  
>And he probably thinks you two have teamed up to make his life worse.<br>So I'm going over to Kurt's to talk to him because he is my Best Friend and I was talking to him already on the phone and he is crushed.  
>So please think about this and have a freakin' 'LOVELY' date with a gay Warbler.<p>

**Rachel Berry**

Whatever. I need to be getting ready. You'll ALL SEE WE ARE MEANT TO BE.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Facebook<strong>_

**Brittany Pierce **i iz singin tic toq by Ke$ha at de skool ting 2daa  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>You kinda look like Kesha Brittany!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>shee lukz lyc me  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>I don't get why we're singing about drinkin and partyin and all at an assembly about Alcohol Awareness.  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and 4 others like this)<br>Brittany Pierce: **Ke$ha s asum  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>dont ask dweebs just b glad we dont hav to sing somthin lame.  
><strong>(Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams and 2 others like this)<br>**

**N-Dawg **What is this I was hearing about Blainey going on a date with a female?  
><strong>(Trent Nixon, Thad Hardwood, J-Dawg and 11 others like this)<br>J-Dawg: **Noooooo I like gay Blaine!  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, N-Dawg and 12 others like this)<br>N-Dawg: **Ok Jeffy I am seriously questioning your sexuality. But I agree.  
><strong>J-Dawg: <strong>We must make sure.  
><strong>N-Dawg: <strong>We shall bring him naked girl pictures and then we shall wait for a reaction.  
><strong>J-Dawg: <strong>And if he is interested we shall show him Kurt Hummel Single Ladies Video and see if he is interested.  
><strong>N-Dawg: <strong>Oooh.. I feel so mysterious and spy-like ;D

**Blaine Anderson **I probably should have said this but I AM GAY so please no one else show me pictures of naked women or you shall face the wrath of **Kurt Hummel **because he's better at violence than I am.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and 10 others like this)<br>Agent Nicky: **Sorry Blainey :)  
><strong>Agent Jeffy: <strong>Sorry Blaine. But on the plus side..  
><strong>Agent Nicky: <strong>...you know you're gay..  
><strong>Agent Jeffy: <strong>..You're GBF's with Kurt again..  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>u cn mak dolfin bbz  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Agent Jeffy and 12 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Well I'm glad that I'm friends with Blaine again. There's only so muchs shocking stares I can take walking through the school halls without Blaine.  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **I'M FABULOUS AGAIN!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I WAS ALWAYS FABULOUS  
><strong>Agent Nicky: <strong>I AM FABULOUS! (Kurt's protests aside)  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>WE'RE ALL FABULOUS!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Finn Hudson and 26 others like this)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN] This took me 2 weeks to write. So I apologise. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

__**KEEP ON AND WARBLE ON.**


	10. Sexy

_**Hello Wonderful little yolks who review and alert and such and so.  
><strong>_**I saw The Glee 3D concert movie yesterday. **_I spent the whole time reaching to the screen like don't be shy CHRIS! DON'T BE SHY!  
><em>**I also wore the T-Shirt I got at Glee Live!  
>It's Kurt's <strong>_**'LIKES BOYS' **_**t-shirt.  
>It's damn fabulicious ;D<strong>

ANWAYS:

When I first saw this episode I was like  
><em>Is this really important? Do we need to know this?<br>Do we need Blaine accusing Kurt of his 'non' sexiness?  
><em>**Well. I beg to Differ Blaine.  
><strong>_I saw_ _the Single Ladies video and LIVE. _

_I BEG TO DIFFER.  
><em>**But I was cheering when he rejected those girls numbers.  
>I like Gay Blaine. A. LOT.<strong>

_**I HAVE NOTICED THERE IS ANOTHER FACEBOOK STORY LIKE MINE.  
>I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND LOVE YOU GIVE ME AND PLEASE CONTINUE!<br>BUT I MUST ADMIT I LIKE MINE BETTER CAUSE IT'S LONGER AND BARELY CONTAINS REAL LINES FROM THE SHOW! ;D  
><strong>_We all know mine is awesome sauce compared to their ketchup ;D shhhh.  
>Don't tell anyone.<p>

_I do not own Glee or facebook._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>i tot i wuz pregnint bt im nt so it iz k!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Wait! What?  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>der wuz a storc owtsid mi windo nd it mad a nest i tot it wuz mi bbe  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok Britt, if the stork makes a nest and lays an egg it's their baby not yours.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>i gt it if u nd daper ibrow dolfin has bbz u hv dolfin bbz rit?  
><strong>(Jeffy Fabulous, Nicky Fabulous and 13 others like this)<br>Jeffy Fabulous: **GAY KLAINE DOLPHIN BABIES!  
><strong>(Nicky Fabulous, Brittany Pierce and 14 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **No Britt, just, no.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>So if I'm dapper eyebrow dolphin, what's Kurt?  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>sexi adorabl soft bbe handz dolfin! du!  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones, Nicky Fabulous and 15 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **How come I get dapper eyebrow dolphin and Kurt gets sexy adorable soft baby hands dolphin?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Cause my white boy is damn sexy and adorable and he has some damn soft hands!  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and 13 others like this)<br>Brittany Pierce: **i lyk mi dolfinz sexi nd adorabl!  
><strong>(Nicky Fabulous, Jeffy Fabulous and 8 others like this)<br>Artie Abrams: **Brittany I thought you were my girlfriend! Why are you calling other guys sexy and adorable?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Cause it's true!  
><strong>(Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones and 13 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **I'm still offended.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Kurtie :/  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes? :D  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>We'll discuss this over coffee.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Nicky Fabulous and 16 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Ok, I want to run by you a few ideas I have for the council.  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, Nicky Fabulous and 12 others like this)<strong>

**Finn Hudson **i luv glee club mor than food rite now.  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and 10 others like this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **Especially cucumbers!  
><strong>(Finn Hudson, 'Puck' Puckerman and 10 others like this)<br>Jeffy Fabulous: **Yeah, well we have your countertenor!  
><strong>(Nicky Fabulous, Wes Montgomery and 12 others like this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **We have an awesome teacher with us this week!  
><strong>(Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and 9 others like this)<br>Nicky Fabulous: **We have Klaine!  
><strong>(Jeffy Fabulous, David Thompson and 12 others like this)<br>Brittany Pierce: **i miz mi dolfin  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry like this)<br>Wes Montgomery: **I have a gavel!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>...  
><strong>Nicky Fabulous: ...<br>Jeffy Fabulous: **That's not something The Warblers are proud of Wes.  
><strong>(Trent Nixon, Thad Harwood and 14 others like this)<br>Mike Chang: **We have a piano player who is EVERYWHERE and he knows EVERY song in the world and he secretly hates us and his name is... BRAD!  
><strong>(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and 10 others like this)<strong>

**Kurt Hummel: **Just ran into someone I didn't think I'd see in The Lima Bean.  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Nicky Fabulous: **LET'S GUESS! HARRY POTTER?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No.. :(  
><strong>Jeffy Fabulous: <strong>DARREN CRISS!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No.. :'(  
><strong>Wes Montogmery: <strong>... Voldemort?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No.(Thank wizard God)  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>me?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes Finn. It was you. Don't you remember?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>no i dnt lyk cofe  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>You didn't order coffee you had Hot Chocolate.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>i dnt rememer  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME AND WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER UNTIL WE DIE!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, 'Puck' Puckerman and 13 others like this)<br>'Puck' Puckerman: **i luv this guy!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 14 others like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **wha? sry dude im strate. i dnt tink dat hapend.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Finn Hudson! You know you can't just mess with peoples feelings!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>TELL THEM YOU LOVE THEM AND DON'T MEAN IT!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>YOU'LL PROBABLY SAY THAT IT WAS JUVENILE!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>BUT I THINK THAT I DESERVE TO SMILE! HA HA HA HA HA!  
><strong>Jeffy Fabulous: <strong>I freakin' love Klaine!  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Nicky Fabulous and 15 others like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **sry dude i dnt luv u  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Why Finny-bear. I thought we had something real goin on! I'm so embarassed.. Kurty.. Your step-brother broke my heart. :(  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Gosh Finn. Why would you do that to poor inocent little Blaine? I thought you were better than this.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>dude im so sry! i tink i hav a twin! i ddnt get cofe 2day! KURT tel him it wusnt me! i fel bad.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Really Finn? How did you even fall for that *lolz*? I'm here beside Kurty. We didn't see you at The Lima Bean and you don't have a twin!  
>Now come on Kurty Warblers practice! We have to share our TOP SECRET intel ;D<br>**(Kurt Hummel, Jeffy Fabulous and 17 others like this)  
>Finn Hudson:<strong> uhh it waz bad enuf wen it waz kurt trckin me now its klaine :(  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Berry and 15 others like this)<strong>

**Blaine Anderson **is excited to sing that duet with **Kurt Hummel **;D We're all gonna be sexyyyyyyy!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Wes Montgomery and 13 others like this)<br>Santana Lopez: **Wanky!  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Lauren Zizes and 10 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **No! Were just being sexy for a bunch of girls in an old warehouse!  
><strong>(Santana Lopez, 'Puck' Puckerman and 10 others like this)<br>Jeffery Is Sexy: **Kurt.. er... that didn't sound.. erm.. right :L  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>We're simply trying out our ways of acting 'sexy' to prepare for regionals. We invited the girls from Crawford Country Day to see if they think we're sexy ;)  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Santana Lopez: **No fun.. :(  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman, Brittany Pierce and 5 others like this)<br>Brittany Pierce: **mi dolfin iz reel e sexii he dsnt ned 2 akt.  
><strong>(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Thanks Brittany! We're goin to go perform now! Wish me luck! :D

**Blaine Anderson **THAT WAS AWESOME!  
><strong>Jeffery Is Sexy: <strong>I FELT SO NAUGHTY!  
><strong>Nicholas Is Sexy: <strong>THEM GIRLS DON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I LOVE FOAM :D  
><strong>(Nicholas is Sexy, David Thompson and 13 others like this)<br>David Thompson: **I think we can DEFINITELY be sexy at Regionals!  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, Thad Harwood and 8 others like this)<br>Trent Nixon: **Did you guys..er.. notice.. Kurt's.. er.. faces?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I did.. I just didn't want to say anything..  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery and 12 others like this)<br>Thad Hardwood: **Is he ok? He looked.. er.. what's the word?...  
><strong>Trent Nixon: <strong>in pain?...  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 11 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Thank you so much guys. I appreciate that so much.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurty, let me go to your house! We can fix this!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>You won't laugh at me?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No, I won't.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok.. :(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>It's ok Kurty.. :)

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson **Sorry for making you leave :(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>It's ok Kurty you were umcompfortable with the subject. I understand!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm going to Dalton tomorrow for Warblers practice, can we watch a Disney movie after? :(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Of course we can! :D  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Gotta go my Dad's calling me! See you tomorrow x  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Bye Kurty x  
><strong>Jeff Is Sexy: <strong>What happened Blainerz?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'm not talkim about it.  
><strong>Jeff Is Sexy: <strong>:(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Where's your boyfriend?  
><strong>Jeff Is Sexy: <strong>Nick is not my boyfriend. He is my co-worker. And I actually don't know..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>That's weird..  
><strong><br>Jeffy Sterling **Missing Warbler.  
>Name: Nick Duval<br>Age: 17  
>Dorm Number: 36<br>Last Seen: 2 hours ago in the Senior Commons.  
>Answers to: Nicky, Nicholas, Nickilicious, Nick, N-Dawg.<br>He must be brought home as soon as possible.  
>We miss him.<br>**(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery and 15 others like this)  
>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Don't worry Jeffy. We'll find him!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>I hope so. :(

**Kurt Hummel **Very awkward moment.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>what happened?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Tell you tomorrow :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Beauty And The Beast or The Little Mermaid.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What do you think? ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>The Little Mermaid it is!  
><strong>Wes Montogmery: <strong>I cherish these little Klaine moments.  
><strong>(David Thompson, Jeffy Sterling and 15 others like this)<strong>

**Brittany Pierce **to **Kurt Hummel **helo sexi dolfin!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Hi Britt :)  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Wait, I am sorry if this sounds rude, but why do all the ND girls think Kurty's so sexy?  
><strong>(David Thompson, Finn Hudson and 12 others like this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **My white boy is damn sexyy ;)  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Even I think he's sexy!  
><strong>(Santana Lopez, Lauren Zizes and Tina Cohen-Chang like this)<br>Tina Cohen-Chang: **Remember Push it. Damn Kurty ;)  
><strong>(Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this)<br>Brittany Pierce: **singel laades!  
><strong>(Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **4 MINUTES!  
><strong>(Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 4 others like this)<br>Santana Lopez: **Cheerio Kurt ;)  
><strong>(Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones and 8 others like this)<br>Wes Montgomery: **Kurty was cereal?...  
><strong>(David Thompson, Thad Hardwood and 5 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **You mean Kurty was a cheerleader?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Yes he was Blainey and he was a very very sexy cheerleader!  
><strong>(Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 6 others like this)<br>David Thompson: **I always thought Kurty was adorable and endearing! But judging by our performance of 'Animal' I can't seem to believe you..  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery and 13 others like this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **Now now, prep school boys. Allow me to explain Kurt Hummel to you.  
>He is adorable alot of the time and damn sexy when he doen't try to be.<br>I miss him.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry adn 12 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **I miss you guys too. And I'm just full of suprises ;) ;)  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this)<strong>

**Jeffy Sterling **I still can't find Nick :(  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>We'll Find him Jeff!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>I'm so worried! What if he's gone cause he found out my secret..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What secret?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Please understand Blaine, But I can't tell anyone. Nick is my best friend if I haven't told anyone not even him I can't tell you now. I'm sorry.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>It's ok Jeff how about you come join me and Kurty's movie night?  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Jeffy Sterling: **Ok. Klaineff movie night!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[an] I have to admit this was my worst chapter!  
><strong>

_**WHERE'S NICK?**_

_**WHAT'S JEFF'S SECRET?**_

_I didn't mention Kurt getting 'The Talk' cause if you got it you wouldn't be telling the world._

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING!**_

NEXT

_**IS**_

_**ORIGINAL SONGS!**_

__**I HAVE SEEN THAT EPISODE ABOUT 10 TIMES.**

**Which is not healthy. **

**But I love it.**

Peace ;)


	11. Original Songs

**I HAVE 4 WORDS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ, REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND SUBSCRIBE.  
><strong>

**I **

**LOVE**

**YOU**

**GUYS**

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! With school back and how I recently found out I have something wrong with my back and 5 hour pratices for danicng each day!  
>I hope you understand!<p>

You guys probably hate me now! And I'm soooooo sorry.. I AM SITTING HERE AT MY NEW DESK AND I AM FINISHING THIS!

_Sorry if I never mentioned this but  
><em>_**Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling  
>ARE REAL WARBLERS IN THE ACTUAL SHOW.<br>**__They were in Special Education when Kurt auditiioned for a solo for sectionals. Nick and Jeff were the other 2 warlbers who auditioned..  
>One auditioned 3 times<br>The other auditioned 6 times._

_**ORIGINAL SONGS EPISODE.  
><strong>__The explosion of fandom.  
>The most watched by Klainers<br>The creation of OFFICIAL Klaine  
>The kiss that won our hearts<br>LIFE_

_**I don't live in America so it was a few episodes behind on my tele, so I already knew they'd kiss.  
>I still punched the air though!<br>I am serious when I say I've watched it ALOT of times.  
><strong>_**I'm not ashamed.**

_**I hope I do this justice.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Glee or Facebook ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeffy Sterling <strong>I think I'm gonna cry. For seconds, minutes, hours, days or even years! If Nicky doesn't come home!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Don't worry he'll come home! He's like a moth to your flame!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>He's like the straw to your berry!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>The lady to your bug!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>The light to your house!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>The David to your Wesley!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>The Darren to your Criss!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>The Kurty to your Hummel!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>The Blaine to your Warbler!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Why does everyone call me Blaine Warbler?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I dunno... :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I mean Anderson isn't a hard name to remember, is it?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No.. I think it suits you better!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok, thanks Kurty.. but who even started calling me that?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I don't know..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok, well come on Kurty time to practice for regionals..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah cause saying bop bop, ooo ooo and jenga takes alot of practice!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Yeah it does! Now come on Kurty! You can do some homework before practice ;D  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Yay. Homework. But ok :D  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Why can't they just get together already!  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 39 others like this)<strong>

**Blaine Anderson **So scared of breakin' it that you won't let it bend!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong> do do do doo  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>do do do doo  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>do do do doo  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>.. where are all the warblers?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Dont'cha mean where's Kurtie?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Well yeah.. he is a Warbler?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>They found Nick!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson and David Thompson like this)<br>David Thompson: **PRAISE THE LORD!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montogmery and 19 others like this)<strong>

**Nicky Duval **:(Is refusing to speak to a certain Warbler.. I shall only speak to Kurty, Blainerz and Wesley.  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Wes Montgomery like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Why aren't you speaking to Jeff? I thought he was the Dumble to your Dore!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Wes Montgomery: **HE TOOK HIS LIGHT AND LEFT HIM IN THE DARK AY AY! HE LEFT HIM WITH A BROKEN HEART AY AY! NOW HEEEEEEEEEEE IS ON HIS OWN!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Oh Nick, Jeff finally came clean about his undying love for you?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>But if he did.. why don't you LOVE HIM! OH NO!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What Kurty?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I have figured it out!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What he do?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>He serenaded him and got him fired from the GAP he worked at!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh no.. that was Blaine..  
><strong>(Wes Montogmery,David Thompson and 18 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Not fair. That was an emotional time for me! I was rejected in front of loads of people! ON VALENTINES DAY!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Not the only one...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>What do you mean?..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Nothing just a friend of mine was rejected back around Valentines Day and they still like the person even if it will never be the way they dream of..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Well I hope your friend is ok and it must suck for them! I've never felt anything like that...  
><strong>Wes Montogomery: <strong>Ok.. While Blainey-kinz is busy being clueless and 'helpful' I need to ask. Nick why do you hate Jeffryyyy?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Well here's what happened 'thouwhoshallnotbenamed' and I were plaing Hide and Seek WARBLERZ STYLE. And so I was hiding and I did as I do and locked the door like you should in sed game. I had my waterguns filled with coke and 24 cupcakes. Which were my weapons for when I was found.  
>I sat there. In a closet underneath the stairs. And I waited. With anticiptation. To be found.<br>I wasn't found.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>WHAT! It's so unlike Jeff to forget about you! How long were you in there.  
><strong>Nicky Duval<strong>: 1 Hour. Then I got suspicious as to where he could be! So I climbed into the vent and I stopped just above the Senior Commons. That's where he said I was. He was asleep. Dreaming of someone giving him _pleasure_. So I got out of the vent and I went home for a while. TAA DA!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montogmery and 10 others like this)<br>Jeffy Sterling: **I ...didn't say anything in my sleep. ...Did I?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>You were saying something put I couldn't hear you. I heard you moan and groan a bit though..  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>WE'RE ALL GETTING ALONG AGAIN!  
><strong>(Wes Montogmery likes this)<br>Wes Montgomery: **Come on guys! Kiss and MAKE GAY BABIES FOR THE SAKE OF THE LAND OF OZ!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>That's so gay Wes...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Agreed!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Nick can you come to my dorm?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>You mean our dorm?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Yeah :)  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>:)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>That's weird..  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montogmery and 12 others like this)<strong>

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel: **Hey don't forget practice later!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes, Blaine I didn't forget. I'm just gonna get ready and I'll be there soon :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok.. I have a suggestion I'd like to make to the council about our uniforms!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>...burn them?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>WHAT? NO NO NO! I think we should swap the colours around!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>OK Blaine... We'll see how Wes takes to that..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>See you later Kurtie!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Bye Blaine :D

**Kurt Hummel **R.I.P Pavarotti. I will miss my little Warbler.  
><strong>(Wes Montogmery, David Thompson and 15 others like this)<br>Finn Hudson: **wha? 1 of de warblerss dyd? so clos 2 sektinals?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>*sigh* No Finn, no one died, it was my pet Warbler. The Bird.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>O ye dude!...,, sry man dat must suk..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah Finn it does! Now I have to go 'practice' for regionals and then get some rest for 'rehearsal' the next morning.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>hav fun dude!  
><strong><br>Jeffy Sterling **will never be able to look at Kurt the same way again!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>His voice is just so beautiful..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I've never heard him sing with so much emotion!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I think we should take a minute of silence to appreciate **Kurt Hummel**  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Not that I don't appreciate the flattering and all.. but.. yeah.. I don't mind.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Us Warblers Love you Kurt!  
><strong>(David Thompson, Nicky Duval and 12 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Thanks guys!

**Kurt Hummel **Joyus Warblers practice soon! I simply cannot wait! I love being a pip.  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Dear dear misguided Kurt. We are the Warblers we are not the seed from an orange!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Oh Kurt... Someone must have slipped something in your low fat water this morning!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Nick, Jeff we are not Warblers. We are pipz! As in part of Blaine and The pipz. We are souless emotionless robots. We practically worship Blaine And he doesn't even try..  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>I see, I see.. Well he might suprise us.. who knows?  
><strong>(Nicky Duval likes this)<br>Nicky Duval: **Has anyone seen Blaine?  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, Jeffy Stelring and 1 other likes this)<br>David Thompson: **He hasn't left his room in ages besides going to class!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>PLEASE SAY HE IS NOT PLANNING ANOTHER GAP ATTACK!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>NO MORE HIPSTERS OR GIRLS! FOR BLAINEY!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>We will discuss this matter after rehearsal. Now Warblers FLY TO PRACTICE!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>*flying Warbler*  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>*tries to fly, but can't*  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>*also tries to fly but cannot move*  
><strong>Wes Montogmery: <strong>WHAT WHY NOT?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Kurt said were pips.. We can't fly..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Well you can now! FLY PIPS FLY!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>*flying Pip*  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: *<strong>Flying pip*

**Kurt Hummel **Is very happy with the choices for Regionals. I may not know the song. But I am very excited! I shall now go decorate a casket!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Kurt's gettin' abit random these days...  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>HE'S ONE OF US! ;D

**Nicky Duval **to **Jeffy Sterling **Hey Nick! I was lookin' through facebook history for when I was 'missing' and you said and I quote "I'm so worried! What if he's gone cause he found out my secret.." Is there something your hiding from me Jeffy?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Yes.. I'll tell you soon though.. The timing's not right..  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Ok Jeffy just know that I'm always here for you!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Ninja Hug?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Ninja Hug!

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **are now in a relationship  
><strong>(Wes Montomgery, Mercedes Jones and 69 ohters like this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **WOOOOOOOOOOO! YES! FINALLY!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Now Kurt, it has come to my attention that the PDA rule will probably be broken... But because you are Klaine.. I guess.. I can make an acception.  
>P.S FINALLY!<br>**Nicky Duval: **YES! GAY KLAINE BABIES!  
><strong>(Jeffy Sterling, David Thompson and 14 others like this)<br>Tina Cohen-Chang: **I'm soo happy for you Kurt!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>datz awsum kurt. wel don!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>mii dolfin haz anuder dolfin 2 mak bbz wit! yaa  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Congratulations Kurt! He's a great kisser! You're lucky :)  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>I LOVE KLAINE!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Me also ;D Me also... ;)  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Maybe that's why he locked himself in his dorm for days!  
><strong>Wes Montogomery: <strong>And maybe that's why we could actually hear him typing vigorously on his laptop.. Looking for a song maybe?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>This really explains the duet now!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>I love them.  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>I also do.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Eh.. where are they?..  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Probably makin out ;) ;)  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Maybe.. but where? Blaine's not in his dorm.. they're not in any of the common rooms...  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>...NVUDHUHAJHFUJAH

**Jeffy Sterling **Ok so.. When we went to find Klaine I thought they probably will be making out. And I'm cool so I don't mind that stuff.. But what I did not need to see was Kurt practically on Blaine's lap and surrounded by glitter either for special effector maybe they knocked down one of Kurt's fancy glitter pots. Gayest thing I've ever seen.  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this)<strong>

**Wes Montgomery **HELLO AND WELCOME WARBLERS AND OTHERS TO MY NEW FACEBOOK INTERVIEWS!  
>Named 'Interviewed by Wes".<br>I AM ONLINE ABOUT TO SPEAKTO BLAINE WARBLER ABOUT HIS NEW RELATIONSHIP!  
>Interview:<br>Hello Blaine!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>hi  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>So Blaine what is dating Kurt Hummel like?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>amazin  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>How long have you two been an item?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>1 day 2 hours and 33 minutes  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Wow. Have you 2 been parcticing for regionals?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>ye weve been.. practicin  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Blane. Is Kurt affecting your grammer because the real dapper Blaine would always use correct punctuation.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>typin wit 1 hand cuz im here wit Kurty hes holdin my hand and hes asleep on my shoulder  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Aww well I'll leave you be for now. Go make gay Klaine babies or whatever! Goodbye Blaine!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>bye. he looks so cute..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Yes Blaine I'm sure he does. Now can you say goodbye to my readers?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Blaine?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>BLAAAAAAAINNNNNNEEEEEEE!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Kurt probably woke up.. So.. Until next time. This is, 'Interviews by Wes'. Thank you and Good night.

**Kurt Hummel **Regionals tonight! :D  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>You're gonna be amazing Kurt! x  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Maybe.. But you'll be better! x  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I don't think it's possible to be better than you! x  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Come on Blaine! You're the one with solo! So you have to be better! x  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>If I could I would give it to you, but I can't because today is regionals.. x  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Aww you're so sweet xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>And you're Adorable xxx  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>*pukes rainbows*  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>They've already started with the mushy stuff! It's been what like Three Days?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>3 Days  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>16 hours xxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong> and 27 minutes. xxx  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>If I knew they'd be this sickening I would have never shipped Klaine.. too late.  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>We could try break them up?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Not gonna happen xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Never xxxx  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>NEVER SAY NEVER!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Wes no more bugging Klaine with Justin Bieber. You know what Kurt does to those who bug him by singing Justin Bieber.  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Some scary shit goes down my homeboy! *touches your knuckles*  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Ok... Eh. Come on guys the bus is here in half an hour!

**Jeffy Sterling **I thought maybe Klaine kept there mushy stuff to facebook. But no. They are sickeningly adorable in person too..  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Aww why? What are they doin?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Well first they walked on holdings hands with big smiles.  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Then they sat beside eachother and Kurt put his head on Blainerz' shoulder.,  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Then they were listening to Blainey's iPod.  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Then they started whispering and kissing with a passion for gay love.  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Now they're asleep on top of eachother.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Awuh.. Ok white boys..

**Wes Montgomery **We lost.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I know.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Which means we didn't win.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I know.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Which means we are out of the competition.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I know.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Which means Smashy is angry.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>I kn..wait what?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Where's Klaine?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Gone outside to bury Pavarotti.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>They're lucky this time..  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Wes, go home.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Ok fine..

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel **I don't care if we lost. You were amazing! xx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No you were better! xx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No.. you were! It was amazing Kurt! xx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I still think you were the best! xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No.. I couldn't have been xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No, honey you were. It was beautiful like always. xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Wanna bet? xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok.. What does the winner get? xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>ehh.. A kiss from the loser xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok.. I lose. xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Well I guess I can't get my prize until morning..xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Until then Blaine :) xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'll miss you Kurty.. Goodnight my adorable  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Goodnight my dapper boyfriend xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN] **_**OK I KNOW THIS ISN'T AS FUNNY AS OTHER ONES. BUT I TRIED..**

I can't promise when I'll write the next one..

But until then.

I love you guys.

Love Ciara xo


	12. Night Of Neglect

_**NIGHT  
>OF<br>NEGLECT  
>'''''''''''''<strong>_

_**Hey Guys!  
>GUESS WHAT!<strong>_

_**I LOVE YOU.**_

_**Once again it takes me a while to write new chapters.. ;D**_

I'M GOIN TO AMERICA SOON! :D

___When I first saw this episode I was like :  
><em>_**KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE!  
>Then I waited..<br>and waited..  
>Then BAM they appear..<br>And BAM KAROFSKY  
>THEN BAM SANTANA..<strong>_

_**THEN THEY'RE GONE.. **_

_**THE END. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee :P But I don't mind..Though it would be nice seeing Chris Colfer and Darren Criss all day.. Yeah.. I wish I did..

**Brittany Pierce **i iz prt ov de smarrt ppl  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What smart people Brittany?  
><strong>Mike Chang: <strong>She's part of the Brainiacs.. She got us to the finals..  
><strong>(Brittany Pierce likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Wow! How come I didn't know?  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>I texted you!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What? No! I always check my phone!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>For texts from Blaine.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Not denyin it!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Well...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Aww, Kurty. xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah..well..x  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>You're so adorable xxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Stop...:) xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I can't wait to see you in the morning xxx  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>YEAH YEAH YEAH! I GET IT KLAINEBOWS AND KLAINE AND EVERYONE LOVES KLAINE! WHAT. EVER. YOU GUYS ARE SO SICKENING! I MEAN YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GOIN OUT FOR 2 WEEKS!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>I think they left! NIIICCEEE!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>akshualy der on de fone now! i cn heer kurts laffs frm mi room acros de hal!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>DAMN!

**Wes Montgomery **HELLO WARBLERS! YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO OUR PIZZA NIGHT! THIS FRIDAY NIGHT IN THE SENIOR COMMONS AT 7.00!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 14 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Pizza... A guilty pleasure of mine :D  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Jeffy Sterling: **YAY! :D PIZZA!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>So what time does it end at? :D  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Well.. Maybe it could be a sleepover too! ALL BRING SLEEPING BAGS!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, David Thompson and 13 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Do I look like I own a sleeping bag?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Eh, Kurt.. You can.. uh.. share with.. me. If you..er..want?..  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Aww.. Blainey's all flustered!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel, Jeffy Sterling and 5 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **Of course not Blane GTFO!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Em..ok..That's cool too.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah bitch ICE COLD!  
><strong>(David Thompson and Wes Montgomery like this)<strong>  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>ok...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>And... Maybe we shoundn't be so sickening in public anymore!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>wha...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Or have the eye-sex..ughh.. the terrible eye-secks..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>the whaa..?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>AND maybe you should grow more!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I can't...  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Well this status turned angsty in a hurry! and KURT, BLAINE LOOKS LIKE A KICKED PUPPY!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Poor puppy Blaine...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>OH SWEET BABY BARBERA! NO! WHO FRAPED ME?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>*points to Jeff*  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>*points to Nick*  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>wait...what?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Honey, that wasn't me. xxxxx**  
>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok :D.. so... do you want to..um.. share a.. sleeping bag with me? or.. you can have mine..?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Of course I'll share with you, Blaine :) xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>:) xxxx  
><strong>Jeffy Stering: <strong>Kurt's not even mad!.. He didn't even threaten us!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Damn Blaine sure makes him happy!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<strong>  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurt make me happy :) xxxx  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<strong>

**Rachel Berry **created the event **Night Of Neglect**

**Rachel Berry **to **Kurt Hummel **Hey Kurt! Will you come watch the **Night Of Neglect**? It's for fundraising and we could use you to cheer us on :)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah sure :) When is it?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Friday from 5-6.00!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh wow. I have to drive from my house in the morning to Dalton, then to McKinley and then back to Dalton.. Damn.. Confiction..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'll drive! :)xx  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>y u goin?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>to cheer you guys on!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Nah wherever Kurt goes..  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Blaine goes..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>You sure, Blaine? I can just drive! It's ok.. xx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I insist! xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>:D Thank you :) xxxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>See you in the morning, babe :) xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>See you in the morning :D xxxxxx  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: <strong>Wat is dis mush?^  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>That, Mohawked Stranger named Puck, is Klaine!  
><strong><br>Kurt Hummel **Well today is Friday! So I am now off to school in Dalton, then to the Lima Bean with my lovely boyfriend, then to McKinley, then to Dalton for a Pizza night :)  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Drive safe! xxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>You know I will, Blaine! xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Just making sure xxx  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **You guys make me sad..x  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Oh sorry Merecedes! But, what did we do?  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>You guys are so adorable and really like eachother and all and I don't have that!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Mercedes, You are beautiful! Any guy would be lucky to go out with you!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Blaine's right! I got my Prince and so will you!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Mercedes Jones: **Thank you :) You guys are so sweet and perfect for each other!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this)<strong>

**Mercedes Jones **Had an unacceptable school day. My puppy was not present and I need the last spot performance or I won't perform at all.  
><strong>(Lauren Zizes likes this)<br>Nicky Duval: **Why would Blaine be present?  
><strong>(Jeffy Sterling likes this)<br>Kurt Hummel: ***Ignores Nick* 'Cedes, whats goin on?  
><strong>Lauren Zizes: <strong>Miss Jones doesn't have to respond to that.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What? She wasn't talking like this earlier..  
><strong>Lauren Zizes: <strong>She knows not of such a thing.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Whatever, now if you excuse me. I gotta go choose what to wear for later.  
><strong>Lauren Zizes: <strong>She would probably say that you need to up your fabulous game. You aren't looking as good as you used to.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>EXCUSE ME?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurt, don't listen to her! You look amazing everyday! Like always xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>But you only really see in my uniform..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>And you still look beautiful! xxxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Thanks Blaine.. You do look better in it though xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>That's not possible ;) xxx  
><strong>Laure Zizes: <strong>Miss Jones says 'Get this fluff off of my status'.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>She could have said please...

**Tina Cohen-Chang **to **Kurt Hummel **It was great to see you again Kurt :)  
><strong>(Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and 11 others like this)<br>Kurt Hummel: **We have to hang out again soon guys!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Lima Bean next Friday?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'M GOING TOO!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Of course you are ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>;)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>;) Come on Blaine! Off your phone! Come with me to get the pizza's at the door :) xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok Ok, pushy.. ;) xxxx

**Kurt Hummel **not who you'd expect to see delivering pizza...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I know Kurt. Now COME EAT PIZZA WITH ME! Xxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok, I'll be there in a sec! xxxx  
><strong><br>Wes Montgomery **WELCOME EVERYONE! To Interviewed by Wes. Where you are interviewed by Wes! Today I am talking to **Kurt Hummel **on how his Friday Night went!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Hey Wes!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Hello Kurty! Now, what did you do on Friday?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I went to school, then I got coffee with Blaine, then I went to McKinley for their little concert and then I went to the Warblers sleepover!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Very good Kurty, now tell me, How is Blaine on this fine day?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Blaine's grrrreat!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah..he is..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>BLAINE this is Kurt's interview! Stalk him elsewhere!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'm not stalking him! He's the one on my laptop!  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Wait, Kurt where are you?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Blaine's dorm..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>But It's Sunday.. you usually go home on the weekend,,  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I didn't go this weekend.. I wanted to stay with Blaine..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Aww..ok. Well, did you have fun at the Warblers sleepover/ Pizza Night?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>It was fabulous. Well done Wesley.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>YAY! THANKS KURTY! Now, what are your intentions with Blaine?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Kurt, you are our new kitty and all. But we had Blaine first! So I would like to know your intentions!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I..intend.. to take care of him and not pressure him and be the best boyfriend I can be!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson likes this)<br>Wes Montgomery: **Nice answer, Wevid and Neff approved!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>AND BLAINE APPROVED! He's so sweet. xxxx  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Yes yes Blaine. Now Kurt you understand that if you hurt Blaine, we may have to make you suffer.  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Ughh.. Please tell me there not making Gay Dolphin Klaine Babies! :(  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>They are..  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>They go at it like.. I dunno..  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>*blushes furiously* We have not done anymore than kiss!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Sure...  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>We totally believe you..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Never ever...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I swear to all thing Gaga! Do you want to be put through Kurt Hummel revenge?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurt, come on. Don't be mad xxxxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ok...xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Good :D now come here.. xxxxx  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Uh well..that was quite unsuccessful.. Until next time..  
>This is INTERVIEWED BY WES! :)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[an] You guys I'M SORRY THIS IS SO BAD!**_

_**Probably won't see you til after halloween!**_

GOTTA GO ;D

THANKS! :D

Peace xoxox


	13. Born This Way

_**HELLO MY LOVELYz**_

_So, I must say I am incredibly sorry for the long wait on this __**BUT **__I was on holidays and I did not have internet access AND I HAVE IMPORTANT EXAMS GOING ON!  
><em>

**SO YOU GUYS! Please read this! One of my people (who I wil now call my fan to feel popular) who reviewed and PMed me told my to look their story so please read this!  
><strong>**Fancition .net/s/7505059/1/Always_In_My_Heart**

(remove spaces)

**So!  
><strong>_**BORN THIS WAY!**_

_When I first saw this episode I knew Kurt would transfer back! But I didn't know if Blaine would go with him..  
>And clearly he didn't..<br>_**  
><strong>_**So anyways I was like  
>NO NO POOR LITTLE BLAINE!<br>**__And then I was like NO DONT LISTEN TO KAROFSKY! HE IS SILLY!  
><em>_**Then when Kurt was singing As If We Never Said Goodbye  
>and the camera went to show the hall,<br>I expected Blaine to be there I thought it would be cute if he was..**_

AND THE FIRST TIME! OH MY...

So yep thats all for now!

Disclaimer:

___I do not own Glee or Facebook!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeffy Sterling <strong>I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!**  
>Nicky Duval: ...<strong>I know it..**  
>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>wha..what?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery and 2 others like this)<br>Jeffy Sterling: **Oh ha ha I'm guessing he was fraped, right?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Eh, We dunno.. I didn't do it.. David?  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Eh.. no it wasn't me..Blaine?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No.. it wasn't me.. And it wasn't Kurt either..  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>How are you so sure? -_-  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Maybe it's the fact that he is asleep on top of me?  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Wanky!  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman and Brittany Pierce like this)<br>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Danm Hummel moves fast!  
><strong>(Wes Mongomery, David Thompson and 7 others like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **No! Thats not what I meant! We were watching movies, then Kurt fell asleep! So I decided to go on my laptop cause I didn't want to wake him up!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>No fun. :(  
><strong>('Puck' Puckerman likes this)<br>Jeffy Sterling:** Anyway.. Nick? You still there?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Yeah...  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Do we need to talk?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>What? Oh no, no.. I was..just singing the song.  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Nick, those aren't the words..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Nick you do realize that you could of deleted that comment,right?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Shushh Blaine, not now, don't interrupt.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Sorry, honey xxx  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>Jeffy Sterling: **Do we need to talk?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>What? Oh. no no no...  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Nick..  
><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>Ok..

**Blaine Anderson **that was weird..  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<br>**  
><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>VOTE ME FOR PROM QUEEN!  
><strong>Lauren Zizes: <strong>No  
><strong>(Santana Lopez likes this)<strong>

**Mercedes Jones **Had a good time at coffee with **Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson Rachel Berry **and **Santana Lopez.  
>(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry like this)<br>Rachel Berry: **You guys are so cute together!  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **That wouldn't be possible if Kurt wasn't so  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>stop..xxx  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Aww, I wish you guys coud hold hands and stuff like that.. And it's cute how much Blaine cares for you Kurty xx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah :) xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>stop..xxx  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>whyd u tag me? i hav to read this mush!

**Burt Hummel** I'm back! You guys miss me?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Yes , sir.  
><strong>Burt Hummel: <strong>Kid, I told you to call me Burt.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Yes Burt, sir.  
><strong>'Puck' Puckerman: Kurt Hummel <strong>is he always a pulite lil bitch to Mr.H?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>..yes  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurt! :(  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>But he's my polite lil bitch ;)xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>:O The one and only... ;)xxxx  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Excuse me but did Kurt Hummel just curse again?  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel and 12 others like this)<br>Burt Hummel: **erm..im still here.. Maybe I'll leave for a while again.. Kurt I think we should talk again soon.. Goodbye.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>NOOO ! :(  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Don't worry Blaine he still likes you! xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: ...<strong>How do you know?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Because I like you. A lot.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I like you alot too. xxxx  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What's wrong Jeff?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>You guys are so perfect together, I won't ever have that!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No Jeff, You'll find that perfect someone!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>BUT I ALREADY DID AND THEY DON'T LOVE ME BACK!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>He does Jeff, deep down you know he dies!  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>WHAT? DIES!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Wait..what? A boy? Gay? Dies? Physchic Boyfriend?  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>They don't call him oblivious Hobbit for no reason..  
><strong>(David Thompson and Kurt Hummel like this)<br>Blaine Anderson: **Kurtyyy.. :(  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>ANYWAY! Jeff you two are like soulmates! AND YOU KNOW IT!  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Wait.. Jeffy your gay?  
><strong>Nicky Duval: <strong>Jeff?

**Santana Lopez **and **Dave Karofsky **are now in a relationship  
><strong>(Azimo Adams likes this)<strong>

**Jeffy Sterling **to **Wes Montgomery **Can you hold an emergency Warbler meeting, I have something to say..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>That depends. Are you planning on serenading anyone?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>No.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Planning to attack some GAPs?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>No.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Planning on asking to perfroming a duet with a warbler just to spend more time together because they moved you and you won't really 'practice' the duet?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>No Wes, seriously stop. I just want to tell all the Warblers something and if I don't do it now I never will.

**Wes Montogmery **EMERGENCY WARBLERS MEETING IN 10 MINUTES IN THE CHOIR ROOM!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yeah.. I can't go.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>WHY WARBLER KURT? WHY?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm going to a meeting at McKinely..  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>WHAT? NO! NO! DON'T CHEAT ON BLAINE!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>WHAT? I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON BLAINE!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Wes, Kurt is going to a meeting with the principal and his old bully because he wants to apologise to Kurt.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What he said :) xx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Are you sure you don't want me to go? xxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes, I'm sure. Go to the meeting and report back to me on what goes down xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ok,baby. Be safe and have courage xxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I will xx  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>I WILL SERIOUSLY CALL AN INTERVENTION TO YOU TWO! YA HEAR? GET OUT!  
><strong>David Thompson: <strong>Wes, go to the meeting. We're waiting for you.

**Blaine Anderson **I'M IN A RAGE! THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What's wrong, Blaine?xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Just something that happened in the meeting. How'd yours go? xxx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>It went well. But we need to talk xx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>what?...  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>NO KURT NO! DON'T BREAK UP WITH BLAINE! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No, no.. Wrong word phrasing. I promise I'm not breaking up with you. I just need to tell you something xx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Wait.. you don't..no.. never mind. Sure thing. My dorm in 5? xx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Sure :) xx

**Wes Montgomery **to **Jeffy Sterling **So.. you called an emergency Warbler meeting to say you have a problem with dying your hair?  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>Yeah...  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Why?...  
><strong>Jeffy Sterling: <strong>I DONT KNOW! I JUST WANT MY LIFE TO NOT BE STRESSFUL! I'M SICK OF THIS! See you next week.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>ok...

**Kurt Hummel **to** Wes Montgomery ** Hey Wes can I make an announcement at Warbler practice?  
><strong>Wes Montogmery: <strong>That depends..Are you planning on serenading anyone?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No. And no I don't plan on attacking GAPs or planning on asking to perfrom a duet with a warbler just to spend more time with them because they moved me and I won't really 'practice' the duet. This is serious.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>How'd you know I was gonna say that?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>There's a reason they invented a private message button. I don't stalk you.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Oh thank god! I was like WOAH! Blaine's boyfriend's a stalker?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No, no I'm not.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Ok,ok.. Bye.

**Wes Montgomery **KURT! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME WITH THESE UNFALBULOUS PEOPLE!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm sorry, but I must go...  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Why? So you can go to Nationals?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>No no it's not like that.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Then why?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>His friends and family are in McKinely and no one should keep him from going back if he can!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Thank you xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>No problem..you'll..visit right? xx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Of course, I will xxx  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>My apologies Kurt, I was saying I am simply going to miss my favourite counter-tenor.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Thanks Wes.

**Kurt Hummel **Attention Warblers. Thank you so much :')  
><strong>(Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 13 others like this)<br>Wes Montgomery: **It was Blaine's idea..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Well.. I knew you'd want to say goodbye and we wanted to say goodbye too. x  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Blaine.. I meant it when I said I'd never say goodbye to you xxx  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Never goodbye. xxx

**Wes Montgomery **Hello! Welcome to interviewed by Wes. Where you are Interviewed by Wes. Today I'm talking to **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **about Kurt's transfer.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Hey :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Hello. :)  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>How are things in Klaine Land?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Amazing..  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>As always.  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>So are you two with each other right now?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm at home :)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'm in my dorm :)  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>How are you handling this Blaine?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>As well as I can, I'll miss him so much, but I'll support him no matter what :)xx  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Aww xx  
><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Aww indeed, aww indeed.. Well this is usually when ou guys woud start making out and I'd say ah well no more questions, but, I don't have anymore.. So join me next time interved by Wes!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] NOT MY BEST WORK. I'M SORRY. With Season 3 out and school and my general laziness and forgetfulness I didn't update! **

**Bad Ending I know..**

_I'll get you another chapter or two before New Years.._

_Until then.._

**Goodbye. **


	14. Author's Note

**I'M SO SORRY. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER.**

**I am currently half way through my newest chapter :Rumours.**

**I have made a new tumblr account.**

**For news on updates and stuff and why I haven't updated in ages.**

**www. itsnotthateasybeingreen .com (remove spaces)  
><strong>

**I will get the new chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Love you guys! **

**-Ciara **


	15. It's time for us to part PLEASE READ

**Please Read**

_**This fic has been abandoned.**_

_**I haven't updated in months,  
>I haven't written for this story in months.<strong>_

_**Honestly, I just don't like writing it anymore.**_

**If anyone wants to try and continue this story and send me a chapter to put in, I would be all for it. Though I'd have to read through, I could help fit it in so it's like other chapters and add my own sass.**

_**I've started a new fic. It's called:**_

**Do You Know it's Me? I Know it's You.**

**It's a soulmate fic and I'd **_**really **_**appreciate it if you'd all go and look at it.  
>It's in progress and people like it, just not <em>enough<em> people.**

**I've also written two short drabbles and I can be found on tumblr (The-Red-C. tumblr. com) and ScarvesandCoffee as The-Red-C**

**I am so sorry for anyone who is upset about this, please PM me or review or follow me on tumblr.**

**I love you all and I appreciate every word you guys say.**

**I hope we can still be friends?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The-Red-C <strong>_

_**5/7/12**_


End file.
